


The New Champ And The Old Champs Fun Time Together

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: After winning the Galar Pokémon league the old champion Leon realizes he has feelings for Regina the new champion.
Relationships: LeonxRegina
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Regina had just officially won the Pokémon league tournament her dragapult beating Leon’s last Pokémon his gigantamax charizard. Leon took her arm and raised it along with his into the air indicating he was a good sport and the crowd cheered from their seats.  
“Galar region! Here is to your new champion Regina!!!” He shouted to them all and all she heard were screams cheers and clapping as she had the biggest smile ever she had in her entire life. She turned to look at Leon gazing into his brown eyes with love as no one knew but ever since she met him had a thing for him. Her cheeks flushed into a strawberry red and she grinned while he gave his most heartfelt smile to her and pulled her into his arms and pressed their chests together as he took her chin to make her look up at him and with final gaze into her beautiful eyes smashed his lips onto hers and the whole world from the TVs and the crowd just erupted into even louder screams and cheers for them. Leon kissed her lips full of passion and all Regina could do was just stand there frozen in his hold and her eyes widened and she didn’t kiss him back but just let him keep on having lip contact with hers. After a good few minutes of making out with her he picked her up bridal style in his arms and ran out of the stadium and headed to the his hotel where he was staying at bringing her up to his penthouse suite on the highest floor of the building. Regina didn’t even have enough time to react or anything really. After he entered his suite he set her down on his king size bed and crawled on top of her. She was now underneath him and completely at his mercy. She opened her mouth to say something but he just kissed her to shut her up while grinding his hips into her clothed hips for some release. She whimpered into his powerful lip lock and he completely dominated her mouth biting her bottom lip until she opened up her wet cavern and his wet muscle slipped inside and he began to entwine his tongue with hers French kissing her while groaning into it. After a good five min threw he pulled apart from her lips as both needed oxygen by now. He couldn’t stroking her soft pale cheek with his gloved hand.  
“I’ve come to realize Regina that ever since I first laid eyes on you back in postwick I have fallen hard for you. I knew there was just something different and something about you and I am so glad and proud to have endorsed you. You have become a fine champion all right. My time is over it looks like but that’s ok. I’m so proud of you congrats baby!” And with that Leon brought her into his lap and made her sit her butt down on top of crotch and while he just hugged her and held her his erection through his leggings was tapping against her underwear underneath her skirt. Regina moaned at this while her cheeks blushed crimson red and by now she couldn’t even think straight.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon smirked at this as he took hold of her earlobe and began to nibble on it while wrapping his arms securely and possessiveness around her waist as he murmured in her ear, “you’re mine baby.”  
Regina just shuddered at this as she began to moan even louder it was like music to his ears. He rubbed her now moist underwear and smirked as instructed her to take her underwear and her skirt off as he took off his pants and boxers and he was ready for his girl. He gently guided her womanhood on top of his painfail hard shaft and he began to insert it all the way into her opening seemingly breaking her hymen in the process. She started to cry as tears poured down her cheeks and she gripped onto his shirt tightly. Leon all the while he waited for her to adjust to him he spoke loving things in her ears and he began to travel further from her earlobe down to her neck where he suckled hickeys against her tender soft skin and once he was given the ok he started to thrust his hips into hers as she mewled like a purloin and rode him. He wanting to be the dominant one even underneath her took her hips and vigorously bounced her up and down on his length and he groaned in pleasure as Regina arched her back and whimpered his name softly. She scratched his shoulders when he grinded his hips against hers for further friction and heat making the both of them groan at the same time. Leon nibbled and nipped his teeth to cause bites and drew blood from the marks he’d made on her shoulders now and she screamed his name one final time before orgasming and he shot his load into her after one final hump. They both came down from their high as he laid down on his back and Regina was now laying on his chest never even once pulled out of her as he rubbed her back and put the blankets over them and he whispered huskily to her, “love you babe.”


End file.
